


so do it over

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: A new thing.





	so do it over

“Some things you just can’t explain,” Nursey says. He and Dex are lie on the bottom bunk, Dex’s feet by Nursey’s shoulders.

Dex nudges him. “That’s why you write poetry.”

Nursey shrugs. “Maybe?”

It’s a warm spring day. The fresh air from the open window smells green.

“Nice day,” Dex says. The breeze flutters papers on the desk. “Why aren’t we out in the Reading Room?”

“Would you want to cuddle out there?” 

Dex goes still. “Not in front of the lax bros.”

“Like they would care,” Nursey retorts. 

Dex smiles lazily. “I’m comfortable here.”

“Okay.” Nursey closes his eyes.


End file.
